


【茂灵】爱的暴动

by leslapins



Category: mp100
Genre: M/M, 茂灵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 2019影山茂夫生贺。





	【茂灵】爱的暴动

他的爱总会带来一场灾难。

四年或者更早以前影山茂夫就已经知道，自己的呼吸失速会掀起飓风，自己的心脏撕裂时会大地也会随之崩毁，这双眼里落下的泪来会将周遭都化作汪洋。但不论即将或正在遭难的是整个城市或只是眼下的这个小房间，最后总会有某个人来承接住他的一切。  
每一回。每一回。总是那个人。  
一定是因为，那个人是世界给他的礼物吧。

 

***

 

这差点就是影山茂夫最糟糕的十八岁生日了。他花了大半个晚上在荒山野岭找除灵时不慎跟芹泽他们走散又被恶灵缠上的灵幻，接下来花了大半个晚上为这个把他生日搞得一团糟的师父生气。生气或者担心不知道哪边多一些。反正那个罪魁祸首正因为恶灵附体的后遗症像喝醉了一样趴在他背上，连回家的路都差点指不清楚，更别说跟他道一句“生日快乐”了。  


 他明知道这天自己的情绪不一般。小酒窝说他身上的能量流就跟长了尖刺一样，又像一团火被罩在灰里闷烧着，只要小小的火星落在那团灰上就能引发大爆炸。他在这明知道会发生什么的情况下单独送灵幻回家去，没有剧本也没有预谋，就等着那不合时宜的小小的火星。  


 比如说，在门口掏着钥匙的时候灵幻突然回光返照似的问他，龙套想要什么生日礼物么？尽管说，能办到的话师父都能给你。  


 灵幻这时候当然还晕晕乎乎的，不然就能在影山茂夫转身锁上门并把他吻着摁到墙边时稍微抵抗一下了。严格意义上来说那算是他们的初吻，没有粉色泡泡似的气氛，没有能让舌尖融化的柔情蜜意，只有牙齿嗑碰在一起的蹩脚的疼痛和妄图夺走他所有呼吸的强硬。高中生和一个神志不清的三十二岁大龄单身汉的初吻也不至于是这么场大灾难。

 

影山茂夫一开始没打算这么做的。一切都是这个人的错。为什么不能像个大人一样好好保护自己？为什么要定那种把他往百分百极限的悬崖边上逼的规矩？师父在两年前答应他告白的时候同时定下了二十岁成年之前不能做恋人那种事的规矩。他那时曾对灵幻的话满怀感激，和曾以为不可能得到的人交换了心意，并发誓为对方等待和珍惜，那时候说起来是多么纯美，从此连牵牵手、摸摸头或者拥抱，师弟关系之下能正常进行的许多小动作现在反而都得小心翼翼。久而久之连影山茂夫自己也分不清了，现在他们到底既是师徒又是恋人，抑或两方都只是徒有其名？

 

灵幻本来就晕晕乎乎的，又因为呼吸不畅而几乎软在徒弟怀里。影山茂夫稳稳地用胳膊接着他，然后又托起他膝盖把他腾空抱起。这把灵幻吓得清醒了一半。徒弟现在根本不需要超能力，只要稍微费点劲就能把他从玄关搬到屋子最里头那张单人床上。  


影山茂夫上了高中也一直在肉体改造部练着，有时就一身汗味地被灵幻叫去帮忙。那些时候灵幻总离他远远的，说他再这样下去会越来越不受欢迎的。徒弟不知道是真不懂还是故意不读空气，说，我现在都有师父了，我还需要受欢迎干嘛？  


“等等，龙套，规矩……”  


灵幻在第二个吻之前用右手捂住弟子发烫的嘴唇，好容易喘上气的嘴里试着挤出他们的安全词。影山茂夫低头听着，藏在齐刘海阴影的眼瞳已是冰凉的红色。  


“您在跟谁说话呢，师父？”没有一丝感情起伏的声音溶进窗外雨声的安眠曲里。  


影山茂夫一边覆住他的眼睛并第二次吻上他，把他压进柔软的棉织物里，娴熟多了地勾住他的舌尖的同时一把扯松了他的西服领带。灵幻这回不光觉得呼吸不畅，连心跳变得沉重紊乱，像坏掉的鼓风机。他难受地推搡着压在身上的人，没想到推了两下茂夫就放开了他。透过眼前那层水雾的薄膜，灵幻这天夜晚最后一次看到徒弟的脸。那淡薄的表情下藏了什么，他一会就会知道了。  


这样就好了吧。这样我们谁都没错。影山茂夫喃喃地说道，用刚抽下来的领带蒙住了他的眼。  


房间里的灯也熄灭了。视野里的一切都消失了，但视觉消失让五感的其他感官变得更加敏锐。一颗颗解开他衬衫纽扣的指尖，在裸露的皮肤上游移的嘴唇，都变得那么滚烫，像燃烧烟头一样点在他无防备的肌肤上。  


皮肤上确实留下了印记。泛红的啄咬痕迹或者牙印。影山茂夫就像刚刚成年的猛兽一样执着于标记自己的领地。身下是他狩来的猎物，他在寻找适合的部位对自己的猎物作最后一击。  


被暂时夺走视觉的灵幻似乎挣扎得没那么厉害了，两只手徒劳地摸索，捧住那张埋在自己锁骨上的脸，像在确认一般用低哑颤抖的声音问道：“龙套？是龙套吗……？”  


影山茂夫故意不回话。没工夫说话，也无可奉告。舌尖沿着完全敞开的衬衫往下游移，从锁骨到颤抖着坚挺起来的乳头。在那儿吸吮时激起的短促的呻吟让成就感涨满他的心。他让舌头停留在那儿，指头继续探索其他未知的角落，沿着侧腹绕到微微弓起的背后，沿着脊椎骨一路往下描摹。不，在那之前要先把碍事的西裤扯掉，他再挣扎的话就用抽下来的皮带绑住他的手。  


只用唾液简单沾湿过的指头着急地塞进穴口时，灵幻狠狠地颤了一下，但一直没有推搡挣扎。影山茂夫也就没找到把他的手绑起来的机会。他一点点往师父的里面钻，沉浸在包裹着手指的温暖的淫靡之中。灵幻会知道自己正被谁弄得喘息不止、绷紧脚趾吗。想着想着影山茂夫把头缩下去，灵幻的手只能勉强揪住他的头发。师父的那儿也和他的一样硬了。他隔着内裤轻啃着那湿了一小片而腥味浓郁的前端，没停下的手也被后面不断泌出的肠液湿透，黏糊糊地沿着手背滴下来。起初还担心没有润滑剂是不可能的，光借助唾液也不可能会这么顺利。多放荡的身体啊，早就该让他来慰籍了。  


影山茂夫不知道自己这位爱摆出大人姿态的师父也是未经情事。他以为这是师父也在享受和他亲暱厮磨的表现，平素聒噪爱讲道理的灵幻居然除了娇喘之外什么声音都没发出来，连他的名字都没再叫，明明没有塞住他的嘴。也许多亏了蒙眼布的效果，只要闭着眼睛沉沦进去就好了，身上的是谁甚至是个陌生人都没什么关系。如果打破规矩的罪恶感会把他压垮的话，那么师父不需要知道自己在谁身下辗转，不需要知道是他。  


但灵幻被他操弄得大脑几乎一片空白的时候还在试图思考。身上这个人除了龙套还能是谁，但又不可能是龙套，龙套不会有这么宽大的耳廓和高挑的颧骨，全然是大人的长相了。再者龙套不可能用这么色情方法啃噬他，爱抚他。龙套的小手不会这么修长，能探进他体内这么深的地方，突出的骨节卡在柔软的肉隙间几乎逼得他发疯。  


而最让灵幻迷惑的是那气味，龙套的气味不会让他觉得下体坠涨，不自觉地夹紧双腿。龙套身上总有着家里洗衣水的味道，比什么安神香薰都令人安心。但后来有另一种气味，在肉改部部活结束后的龙套身上最为浓烈，普通男子高中生的汗臭味不会让他性兴奋，隐秘地出现在那么多难以启齿的夜晚，像小爪子一样不停挠着他身体最深处。像现在一样。  


灵幻一直混乱得不知所措，只能放任那气味支配他的身体。这一切一定都是惩罚吧。因为他不可控制地把还没到规定年龄的徒弟当成男友来看待，怎么都无法脱罪。他们的初夜注定是这么污秽不堪，像只敢藏在土里不敢被月光照到的虫豸。不管多么疼痛也没关系，还能期待美丽的羽化么。

 

灵幻的混乱与他无关。影山茂夫觉得两根手指放进去之后就差不多该到下一步了。他焦急得很，焦急得忘记了很多其他的步骤，根本没法考虑那么多，自己的裤子早就紧得发疼，区区一条运动裤怎么会这么难脱。  


他当然知道解下裤子之后该怎么做。影山茂夫除却超能力之外也就是个普通的高中男孩子，跟其他普通而好奇的高中男孩一起看过那些不能给家长发现的碟片，为里面的激烈震荡和各种异想天开的体势惊叹不已。但茂夫和他们还有个地方不一样。他能自然而然地把里面的人物换成自己的那个特定对象，人的肉体不论性别似乎并没有太根本的区别，至少温度和触感，和对他每一动作细小的反应，灵幻给他的回应和无数夜里发酵的幻想别无二致。  


为了让那个急不可耐的滚烫而硬挺的器官抵准入口，他把灵幻的两腿抬起来，分开，环在自己腰上，用力把那两瓣紧致的臀肉捏出红印子。这时候他的渴望盖过了紧张，但灵幻也许刚好相反。  


“龙套，我们不要这样……”那些幻想里师父也经常这么说，在教室，或者相谈所的施术室或者沙发，或者其他各种地方被他侵犯着，无法抵抗，从来能言善道的嘴里只能吐出这么无力破碎的语句来，涨红的脸上挂着泪珠子。唯有那个人的眼泪永远是他承受不住的沉重，每一次每一次都能让他浑身的尖刺变成柔软的细绒，无数次地将他的幻想撕裂。  


可他停不下来了。

幻想跟眼前的现实重叠了起来。他把灵幻的双手按到头顶的同时下身狠狠地挺了进去，他的手指头根本没法进到那么深的地方。再怎么润湿柔软的穴口和内壁也耐不住那么急切的冲撞，脆弱敏感的肉褶因为突然撑开而急剧收缩。第一次的影山茂夫根本不知道力度，就像幼兽不会知道自己的撕咬是多么致命，他甚至差点就没听到师父压不住的叫声。  


“啊……！……好痛……”  


灵幻喘不上气来。疼痛撞得心脏猛跳几下，差点连意识都被冲散了，发抖的腿夹紧了身上人的腰才不至于被冲走。他多少知道接下来还会发生什么，如果体内那滚烫的东西突然动起来的话大概真的会疼晕过去。  


但好一会儿都没有动静。摁着他两手手腕的那力道慢慢放松，完全松开了。然后湿涔涔的额头抵住他的额头，沉重的喘息扑在他脸上，一起落下的还有几滴滚烫的液体，爬过他脸颊，不知是汗水还是眼泪。  


“灵幻师父……对不起……对不起……”  


为什么要道歉？该道歉是自己才对。不管是这天没能准时跟他说十八岁生日快乐的事，还是没能更早以前注意到自己把他逼到这地步的事。他最爱的男孩，长得人高马大了内心还像当初一样柔软，不管被逼得多么痛苦还会在崩溃边缘把自己拉回来。  


影山茂夫在这一刻后悔了。也许是灵幻吃痛的叫声和表情让他醒悟过来，也许是积攒了百分百的欲望发泄掉了一部分让他恢复清醒。师父明明不止一次教导过他，爱情也有那么多种表现形式，并不一定要亲吻或者交合，可以只是牵着对方的小指，可以只是一两个眼神交换，可以只是在吃着拉面的时候替对方抹掉沾在嘴角的海苔，可以只是在相谈所里有一句没一句地拌嘴，只为和对方在一起一点一滴的时光而感到喜悦。爱是让所见的世界变得截然不同的存在，即使分开了也会祈祷对方的幸福……但直到这一刻之前他把这些全都忘记了，把这些像脆弱美丽的玻璃一样的东西都砸碎了。爱也可以是把这个人弄哭湿了蒙住眼睛的领带，粗暴得把他弄疼、疼得额头上全是冷汗吗？和超能力无关，和什么都无关，只是无法控制的感情也能让他去这样伤害最珍视的人。他几乎绝望，甚至不敢祈求师父的原谅，身体交合处无所适从地胶着。  


“……茂夫。”  


一双宽厚的大手捧住他的脸，让他把头抬起来一些，好让亲吻落在他的嘴唇上，像蜂鸟吸食着花蜜般的香甜。影山茂夫不敢相信，灵幻刚才叫他什么了？该不会是眼睛看不见或者太疼了而意识模糊了吧。他不敢相信灵幻现在其实对于自己在做什么清醒得很。

“茂夫。不继续吗？可以继续了。”  


茂夫是灵幻真正的安全词。他没法直接告诉那孩子自己也是一样，在即将被罪恶感压垮那些夜晚，只要叫着那个名字，想着未来的某个时刻这隐秘的爱欲一定会得到宽恕，就会明白这一切并不是过错，不过是美好的奇迹在不太合时宜的季节过早绽放了。  


“师父……不，新隆……”  


影山茂夫闭上眼睛，慢慢而细碎地回着那个吻。师父在告诉他没关系。他的师父，他的恋人，最后的最后依然接纳了他，像宽宏的湖水一样洗净了他的污秽，又告诉他一样不曾知道的感情，将百分百的欲望升华为百分百的爱欲。  


他用手托起灵幻的腿，温柔缓慢地开始挺动，随着那个人情迷意乱地搂着他的头揉乱他的头发，越来越坚定，越来越用力，沉浸在那混着露水的花蜜般甜美的呻吟声中。  


“新隆……新隆。我爱你……”  


眼睛依然被蒙着，灵幻自己也阖上眼。年下的恋人强有力地拥抱着他，一次次冲进他体内连自己也不曾知道的深处，有如飘摇在温暖的波涛中。  


眼睑里浮起一道薄薄的、浅银色的光，犹如影山茂夫温暖的气息包裹着他。  


那大概是雨后的月光吧。今天的月色一定美极了。

 

***

 

在薄如浮冰的熹微晨光中睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张毫无防备的可爱睡脸，让这个早上变得和从前所有的早晨截然不同了，这大概就是所谓的恋人吧。他也是第一次知道。灵幻没法去想别的，心里被某种柔软以及对枕边人的爱怜填得满满的，伸手拨着他乱糟糟的前发，黑色发丝留恋着他的指尖。  


“龙套。生日快乐啊……还有，谢谢你哦。真的。”  


谢谢什么呢？昨天再怎么稀里糊涂也记得，是徒弟不知道第多少次在危险中挡在他面前，从大老远的市郊把不省人事的他背回家，跟他这个在人家过生日的好日子还给他添乱又添堵的师父完全不一样。他还知道茂夫一直如何为他担心，而那担心的结末是再也克制不住的爆发。可他依然为此高兴，为自己能这样被爱着。爱本身就是温柔的暴动，让人痛苦，让人焦躁，让人勇敢，但最终总会平息下来，化作此刻美好的晨曦。  


“我才要说，谢谢师父。”  


跟他挤在同一被窝、睡在同一个枕头上的徒弟突然睁开眼睛。灵幻顿时满脸涨得通红，不知是被吓得还是尬得，或者是别的什么：比如突然意识到他们正在不到十厘米抬头就能碰到鼻尖的距离，以及自己现在身上一丝不挂。  


“龙套你……！？醒……醒来了的话就早说啊！？”  


影山茂夫没接他的话，半张脸都陷在了枕头里。  


“……那个……昨天晚上，对不……”  


还没来得及发音的字眼，被师父按在他唇上的指尖退回去了。  


“昨晚我做了一个梦，说起来有点丢人。我梦到二十岁的你来过，耍赖说管我要个生日礼物，然后就……嘛。但他像露水一样白天一到就消失了，现在我看到的还是刚过了十八岁生日的龙套，觉得更期待了。不就还有两年吗？我会一直等你的，你也能再稍等一会儿，可以吧，龙套？”  


他看到徒弟的表情从惊讶转为平静再转为泫然，那么大个头的男孩子，怎么还是动不动就眼泪汪汪的。他这点也从小时候就没变过。灵幻对他的这一切清楚得很，不管要他做什么来保护这份温柔他都愿意。  


“嗯……师父……我……”  


好了，什么都不用说了。就这样把头埋进师父兼年上恋人的颈窝里。灵幻跟他不一样，平日身上总会喷点香水，但他还是更喜欢这沐浴乳的淡香。他在师父那温和包容的气息中无声地哭了一会儿。

 

“不过……师父你起得了床吗？”  
“……嗯，啊，都怪昨天那个梦，我好像扭着腰了……”  
“那我来做早饭吧。”  
“嗯，拜托了，龙套。啊对还有……”  
“怎么了？”  
“抽屉，电脑桌旁边第一个抽屉里面有个盒子。”  
“等我找找……啊，是这个吗？”  
“嗯，是生日礼物哦，给你的……啊那个……十八岁了，入学考试加油啊。龙套。”

一块男士机械表，躺在小盒子里白玉般的绸缎上。深蓝色的表盘闪着星辉般的光泽。他依稀记得师父也有一块类似的手表，在正式的场合总会戴上，虽然比他手里的这只要廉价多了。  


“本来是打算买给自己的，但你看像师父我经常要除灵什么的戴着不方便……”  


躲在被子里胡说些什么呢。  


果然还是好想赶快长大，好把这个人紧紧抱在怀里。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
